Zarel Emails/34
Zarel E-Mail #34 Zarel thinks of some good disguises. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Strong Bad, Homestar Runner, Strong Sad, Bubs, Pter Places: The Roomy-Vac, The Field, Bubs' Concession Stand, Price Styles (Easter egg) Transcript ZAREL: {singing} Zaaaaarel Lewis, the dragon who's got e-maaaaaaiill... subject: disguise ZAREL, Y U NO BE IN DISGUISE? -Dr. Ali in Washington ZAREL: Oops, left it on "meme" setting this morning... {typing} "Meme Setting: Off." {the email changes} ZAREL: There we go! subject: disguises Dear Zarel, If you ever had to disguise yourself for some reason, what would you disguise yourself as? Can you think of any good disguises off the top of your head? -Dr. Ali in Washington ZAREL: {typing} That's a good question, Ali. The art of the disguise is a tricky one, but once you've mastered it, like I have, then you can achieve your wildest disguised fantasies! But it's not like some really good disguises have been attempted before. There was that one time- {Cut to the Spooky Forest from Pumpkin Carve-nival} ZAREL: {voiceover} -where Strong Bad had that REALLY good costume... HOMESTAR RUNNER: Well... {Homestar's head flies off as Strong Bad's head bursts from Homestar's torso.} STRONG BAD: I won! Ding! {Cut back to the Roomy-Vac} STRONG BAD: Hey! You weren't there at the time! How do you know about that? ZAREL: I've got my sources... STRONG BAD: Well, nay to those sources! My sources consisting of the "Strong Bad is Always Right Federation" say that you were never here! ZAREL: But, Strong Bad...haven't I told you I was a master of disguise? STRONG BAD: What? ZAREL: Maybe you didn't see me at all during that day. Think about it Strong Bad, who was The Goblin?! STRONG BAD: The Goblin. ZAREL: Okay, yeah, I'm just messing with you. I wasn't really there. Anyway, you seem like a disguise-y kind of person, how's about you assist me in this little email here? STRONG BAD: Well, I guess I've got nothing else to do, so why not? {turns toward the camera} Alright Ali, let the masked man and the tall dragon dude show you the ways of the disguise, because we've just thought of the coolest disguise! {Cut to The Field where Strong Sad and Homestar are talking} HOMESTAR: So there was this one time where I had to shove 40 pencils up my nose for a dare... STRONG SAD: Homestar, that sounds incredibly stupid, though I shouldn't be surprised with you doing such a thing. HOMESTAR: I know, it was fun to do. {A large tall trench-coated man walks past. His legs are normal sized, but his abdomen is incredibly long. He also has two stubby boxing glove arms and...I'm gonna stop explaining, it's Strong Bad and Zarel stacked on top of each other in a trench coat and fedora.} HOMESTAR: Oh hey, The Cheat. Do you have time? STRONG SAD: Homestar, I don't think that's The Cheat... {Cut to a shot inside the coat} STRONG BAD: {quietly} He thinks we're The Cheat?! ZAREL: {quietly} Just improvise! {Cut back to The Field} STRONG BAD: Uh...Meh! Medley meh meh meh. HOMESTAR: Wait a min...Coach Z, what are you doing going around dressed as The Cheat? STRONG BAD: {eyelids lower} You think we should just walk around? ZAREL: Sure. {The trench-coated duo walks away} HOMESTAR: Don't you walk away from me! I know where you live, and just how it smells! {Cut to Bubs' Concession Stand where Pter and Bubs are in conversation} PTER: ...and it's currently helping with my foot cramp! BUBS: Pter, you ever come to realize...you know what, nevermind. {The Trench Coat man walks in} STRONG BAD: {in a gruff voice} Hello, Mr. Bubs, and pet. PTER: Hey! I'm a well-respected citizen here- STRONG BAD: Shut up, Pter. Anyway, we're here for your, I mean I'm here for your loan that you owed me 5 months ago. PTER: Wait a minute. {Pter grabs the trench coat and pulls, revealing Strong Bad and Zarel, as the two fall down.} BUBS: Aha! I shoulda known it was yous two! ZAREL: The jig is up, run! {Zarel and Strong Bad bolt offscreen.} PTER: Trust me, I can spot something cheesy a mile away. I've got a discerning eye, you know. BUBS: What about your other eye? PTER: Oh, not as discerning. BUBS: Pay me 100 bucks and I could do some unlicensed surgery to make it more discerning! PTER: I'll...have to think about that... {The Paper} Easter Eggs *Click on the dropped fedora to see a bumper sticker for the "Strong Bad is Always Right Federation." S.B.A.R.F. Because Strong Bad is always right, and you're always a dump. *Click on Pter's hand to see an extra scene: :{Cut to Price Styles, Pter enters the scene floating down the aisle} :VOICE: {over intercom} I need a price check on two babies. Price check on two babies. :{Pter turns his eye toward some assorted cheeses.} :PTER: Yep, that's cheese, alright. Fun Facts *Nothing this time.